


A Chance

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a Fuckboy, Dad Friend Steve Rogers, Dick Pics, Dick Prints, Extremely NSFW Graphics, Extremely NSFW Images, Insecure Sam Wilson, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Language, M/M, NSFW Graphics, Nudity, Sam Wilson is Soft and Slutty, Sam is a Cock Tease, Sexting, Social Media AU, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a Fuckboy. He exhibits Fuckboy Behavior. Everyone knows it. Especially his best friend, Steve Rogers. Then, one day, he sees one of Steve's social media post with a gorgeous guy named Sam Wilson. Steve's friend is hot and Bucky's interested, but the dude is still Steve's friend. Can Bucky quit his Fuckboy ways to have chance with Sam? Dad Friend Steve doesn’t think it’s such a good idea that they hook up because he doesn’t think Bucky can or wants to change, and more importantly, Steve doesn’t want to see Sam get hurt. Can Bucky change his ways and prove Steve wrong or is the whole thing a disaster waiting to happen?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 271
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media AU. There are images and text. I haven't been able to write it all down yet. My apologies to those readers who can't see images - I am working on it, though.
> 
> \- Sian x

Bucky Barnes was still slightly hungover from the night before when he tried to lift his head. He didn't know what time it was, or if he was even in his own bed in his own apartment. He opened one eye first, then the other, before letting out a groan: He definitely wasn't in his bedroom. Reaching for his phone, he checked the time. It was past midday. He didn't usually stay that long after a night of partying and hooking up unless he was going to get a blow job or something before going on his merry way.

He sat up and opened his messages. 

Bucky wasn't interested in what Clint had to say. He had his fun, and was done with him

Opening his Instagram app, Bucky began to scroll to see what he had missed. He silently hoped there weren't any pictures of him from the bar the night before. Thankfully, there weren't, so he breathed a sigh of relief and checked his best friend's profile. He almost fell off the bed when he saw the stranger in the picture with Steve.

_Damn_ , thought Bucky, as he liked the pic and posted a comment.

Steve Rogers actually sighed when he saw his best friend's comment. He just had a feeling he knew what Bucky was going to say. Still, he checked his messages.

Steve knew exactly where the conversation was headed. He knew what his friend was like. He saw a good-looking man and then he acted like a fuckboy.

Bucky really couldn't blame Steve for thinking the way he did. Bucky wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor. He saw a hot guy and then he immediately acted like a fuckboy.

Bucky knew Steve had a point, but still, this Sam dude was pretty hot and he wanted to meet him... 

...just not at that time of the day.

Bucky let out a little laugh, looked at Clint's message again before deleting the thread and blocking his number.

He had his eye set on someone else now: Sam Wilson.

He was going to try to be at least half decent, after all, this Sam was Steve's friend. Bucky told himself that he wouldn't treat Steve's friend like he treated all of the other guys. He just wanted to meet him, see what happened. Who was to say Sam would even be interested? Bucky chuckled to himself. Who was he kidding? Guys were always interested in him. He looked at the picture of Sam and Steve once more. The guy was gorgeous. Nicest smile Bucky had seen in ages. It'd be a damn shame to wipe that smile off of his pretty face, he mused somewhat sadly.

But it always happened. Bucky always let someone down; always disappointed them.

He sighed, put his phone away, and began searching for his discarded clothes before the latest disappointed man returned and realized Bucky was done with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky connect via social media and are into one another, but neither know how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so distraught over Chadwick Boseman's passing. He was an amazing person and a tremendous talent. The world is now less wonderful for having lost him. I'm thinking about how I made so many friends in fandom because we bonded over our love of his portrayal of T'Challa. 
> 
> Sending my love and hugs to all of his fans out there. Keeping his loved ones in my thoughts. May he rest in peace.

The one thing people who knew them always said was that Steve and Bucky were inseparable. Wherever you saw one, you usually saw the other. That was true of their teenage years, and right through college, but as they got older and focused on their careers, they spent less time together. That's where the wonders of technology played an important role in maintaining their friendship, especially when Steve was busy in the world of events management. He always had some deadline to meet, or some fundraiser to organize. It was a good gig, Bucky thought. Lots of chances to meet men. It is, after all, how Steve met Sam, the guy Bucky was currently obsessing over. 

Bucky was presently sexting some guy he had met on campus, but it was getting boring. So he left him on read and decided to see if one of his other sexting-friends was online, but first, he checked Steve's page to see if he had posted with Sam Wilson.

_Motherfucker!_ Bucky thought as he saw that Steve and Sam were out yet again, this time with someone Bucky surely despised. He began typing.

Not waiting for a reply in the comments, Bucky went straight to the DMs.

Bucky did not find it funny at all. He wished Steve had have told him he would be hanging out with Sam again.

And it was true. In between work, working out, and sexting guys, Bucky really was checking his friend's page for a glimpse of the enticing Sam Wilson. He knew nothing about him, only that he wanted to talk to him; wanted to meet him. But somehow, he didn't want to fuck it all up. He owed it to Steve to at least try with Sam, but it was making him nervous and Bucky didn't like feeling nervous. He would wait until Steve introduced them, or at least gave his blessing.

He was teasing his best friend, of course, but deep down, he really did have this nagging feeling that he might no be a decent human being. He pushed that aside and continued the conversation.

He made his promise, and he was at least going to try.

* * *

The hour was getting late, and Sam was finishing up his nightly bedtime routine when a notification sounded on his phone. He picked up the device and saw that someone, whose name and picture looked vaguely familiar, was requesting to follow him. He thought it might have been the man who was commenting on Steve's post earlier. He decided to ask his friend if he knew him.

_Bucky?_ _I thought that was made up_ , Sam mused a moment. _What kind of name is Bucky?_ He let out a little amused huff. He was intrigued. The guy was cute, so Sam continued to text Steve.

Sam wasn't one to judge, he himself had what one might term an active social life, he just wanted to be sure anyone he started talking to was only going to be talking to him if it progressed any further. He had to stop himself a moment. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Wilson," he said out loud. "Dude's probably not interested."

Sam felt the excitement from before fade away as that ugly voice of self-doubt he was working so hard on silencing crept in. 

_Oh._

Okay.

That was somewhat surprising? No, _exciting_. 

Sam fell back on his bed and smiled widely. He hadn't had the best experiences with men over the years. He was always eager to be with them, but they never matched his energy. Sam always went for the wrong type of man. The type that weren't committed. The type that never stuck around. And it didn't matter how much Sam gave, the guys he dated usually threw it back in his face. If this Bucky, Steve's friend, was interested in him, then there was the possibility of something happening between them. Maybe him being Steve's friend meant he would be half-decent to Sam? Maybe they could get together and it might last? Maybe he could be the one? Sam shook his head at his silliness, accepted his request and followed him back before opening his Twitter app and tweeting:

Sam's friends were curious about the tweet, and naturally asked him questions.

He chose not to reply, not wanting to jinx it before he had even spoken to this Bucky. Steve's words of assurance had Sam feeling hopeful. The guy was interested and would definitely reach out, his best friend had said so. All Sam needed to do was sit back and wait. If he was as keen as Steve said he was, Sam should be expecting a DM sooner rather than later. 

* * *

The following day, Sam checked his phone and there were no messages from Bucky, only from his friends. Sam felt disappointed as he was almost certain Bucky would reach out. He stared down at his device, and thought about deleting his tweet. But, he figured, that would only raise more questions with his friends. He placed his phone back in his pocket and went about his day. Later on, after feeling vibrations of notifications and messages coming through all day, he decided to see what his friends wanted. They were all asking the same thing: Who is the guy? 

Sam sighed. Was it that obvious he put all his faith in men to make him happy? Was that why his relationships were all failures? Sam shook his head and went about his day trying not to let the disappointment get to him.

Later, when he had checked what was happening on his social media, he saw Bucky had posted a new selfie recently.

_Fuck._

He debated whether or not he should interact with it. He chastised himself for overthinking, so he liked it. He then went to comment something along the lines of 'nice', but he saw that a bunch of men, both young and mature in age, had posted a number of comments ranging from complimentary in nature to downright horny. Who were all of these men? Did Bucky know them all? Was he talking to most of them? Sam sighed and then closed the app. 

* * *

A week had passed and all Sam had gotten from Bucky was likes on his pictures and some comments which ranged from 'nice' to 'wow' to heart-eye emojis. He had not sent a direct message asking for Sam's number or anything like that. Sam figured he just wasn't into him that way anymore. Sam had taken too long to connect with him and he had probably grown tired of waiting. If a guy puts heart-eye emojis on your selfies, he's inviting you to his DMs, right? 

Sam's phone vibrated and he saw a message from Steve:

It wasn't fine. Sam had gotten his hopes up only to have them crushed by his own idleness. 

* * *

Bucky Barnes was yet again stalking Sam Wilson's page.

He was acting like a smitten teenager. He could safely say he had a crush on the guy, despite never speaking to him. He just didn't know how to go about it without coming off as an asshole. Usually, he would DM a guy and say something corny. Most of the time they would respond favorably. Thank goodness for his sharp jawline and pretty eyes, he mused. Otherwise he'd probably never get past the initial, "Hey, you're hot. Send pics?"

Somehow, Bucky thought that wouldn't work on Sam. He needed to figure out how to approach him without fucking it up. He decided he needed advice from Steve.

He knew Steve hated it when he used his own pictures in this particular manner, but Bucky was an asshole and sent the pics anyway:

Steve groaned and waited for the explanation. 

Steve sighed. He knew what was coming next.

And there it was.

Bucky acted like he was super confident all of the time, but he did have his insecurities which he only shared with his best friend.

Steve tried to lighten the mood.

That didn't work. Bucky really _was_ feeling insecure which meant he was going to say something self-deprecating. 

There it was: The self-deprecation. Sometimes Steve wasn't sure if Bucky meant it when he said things like that. 

Steve's stomach dropped. He never meant to be a jerk, especially toward his best friend.

Before Steve could reply and convince his friend that he wasn't a completely terrible person, just flawed and misguided, Bucky replied with:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems our boys have some issues!
> 
> If you liked it, let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky get advice from their respective friends.
> 
> Bucky reaches out to Sam and is very surprised by his teasing ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed tags. This one gets NSFW. Rating has changed to Explicit.

Somewhere, deep down, underneath the bravado and cockiness was an insecure young man. A young man Bucky pushed aside in favor of a brash, insensitive asshole. The asshole was the persona that protected the insecure young man; kept him quiet; kept him away from being hurt; kept him from being happy. Kept him from feeling.

That insecure man clawed his way to the surface at the possibility of meeting Sam Wilson; the possibility of feeling something. 

A tweet voicing his exasperation was the last thing Bucky posted before going to bed. He knew there would be a number of responses to his post. He knew there would be a bunch of guys sending him messages. Some would be telling him that he did, in fact, deserve happiness; some would be from actual concerned friends; and some would be sending dick pics. While he appreciated the concern of those who did genuinely care for him, he knew he would most likely check the messages with the pictures and then leave the guys on read depending on if he liked the look of their dicks. The notifications started to come through. Bucky sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand. He would check the messages in the morning. 

* * *

The following morning, as Bucky got ready for work, he saw a text from Steve. He groaned, thinking his friend was going to, once again, ask him to go for a run. Bucky didn't feel like running. He just wanted to check the messages that his thirst followers sent, and maybe beat off in the shower: A usual start to his weekdays. 

He sighed and opened the text from Steve

That wasn't fair and Bucky knew it. He wasn't annoyed with Steve, rather, he was more annoyed with himself and how he was feeling.

What was it about Sam Wilson that made him nervous to even say anything to him? Why was he feeling like shit because of it?

Maybe Bucky was overthinking the whole thing? Maybe he just needed to send Sam a message and see what happened?

* * *

Sam was really debating whether or not he wanted to talk to Steve's friend. Sure, he was hot, but there seemed to be a lot of guys vying for his attention. Sam knew he could wipe the floor with all of those other thirsty assholes, he just didn't know if he had the energy for it. If Bucky had've reached out first, maybe Sam could work with it; send a few pics here and there; flirt with him; hell, even sext him. But Bucky didn't, so Sam wasn't going to chase him. He was done chasing guys. If they wanted Sam, they had to tell him outright. 

Just then, a message came through on his phone

It was true. Sam was looking through Bucky's selfies and he was basically salivating and not doing much else. Well, maybe he was doing something while looking through the pictures, but it's not something you write home about.

He wanted to tell his friends that someone had piqued his interest, but what would he say? That a 'friend of a friend' was _extremely_ attractive, and may have mentioned to said mutual friend that he was attracted to Sam? That was not even worth the trouble of typing it out.

Sam was probably being unfair. After all, he didn't know Steve's friend, he was just going on what Bucky had presented on social media. 

Sam smiled at the screen. He could always rely on Misty to share the same opinions as he did.

_Bucky. Was. Daddy._

And Sam already came to terms with the fact that, if asked, he would do just about anything to him and for him, even though he didn't know him.

He could almost hear Misty laughing at his thirstiness, but she always gave good advice

Just then, as if on cue...

Sam felt his stomach drop. He felt the excitement wash over him and end up somewhere near his dick. As if Misty knew Sam was about to lose all of his good sense, she proffered one last piece of advice which she knew her best friend was going to most likely ignore:

* * *

Bucky was feeling nervous and he hated it. He sent the DM and then closed the app. He leaned back in his chair at work and placed his phone down. This was safe. Sending a message to Steve's hot friend in the mid-afternoon while he was at work was safe. Bucky wouldn't be tempted to say something that led to something else. He waited and waited and no reply came. Soon, he was called back to his duties and had to put his phone away. With hope, he'd have a reply from Sam Wilson and they could take it nice and slow. Get to know one another. Hopefully, that was how everything would pan out. 

* * *

Sam decided he was not going to reply to the DM straight away. He was going to finish up his work, go to the gym, and then go for a run. He would make Bucky wait. He would reply later when he arrived home. He was not going to rush into a conversation with Steve's friend. He was going to take it slowly. Talk to him. Find out a little more about him. Hopefully, that was how it was going to go for the both of them: Nice and slow.

* * *

After returning from his run, Sam fished his phone from his bag and then opened the message. Any plans he had to take it slowly were dismissed when Bucky started to flirt with him.

That was just a compliment, Bucky thought, as he lay back on his bed and texted Sam Wilson. He was excited, to say the least. He had waited all day for a reply, and when he finally received it, when he finally had an open dialogue with Sam, his plan to take thing slow went out the window. 

Every single thing that had crossed Bucky's mind in the past week or so came rushing back to him. Every dirty thing he imagined doing to Sam filled his thoughts. He recalled the number of times that week alone, when he was sexting other guys, that he pretended the words on his screen were from Sam. He remembered how each time he stroked his cock, he imagined it was Sam's hand. It was bordering on obsession, but he wasn't going to admit it, although, he was aroused by the fact that he was finally connected to Sam.

He felt a stirring in his pants as a semi-erection strained against his shorts. He wanted to type it all out, every last thing, but he took a deep breath and continued the conversation. 

Sam was just stalling. He had every intention of sending a picture to Bucky. He was kind of surprised he was asking for a selfie, but Sam snapped one and sent it anyway. 

God. He really was delectable with the light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. Bucky imagined what it looked like covering his whole body. His cock stirred again. He was only looking at Sam's face and he already felt the drizzle of precum leak from his slit. Fuck it. He knew where he wanted the conversation to go. Didn't matter what answer Sam gave, Bucky was going to steer it in the direction he wanted.

_Finally_ , Sam thought. _Finally, I can work with this._

__

_Fuck,_ thought Bucky, as he imagined the water cascading down Sam's nakedness. He ran his hand over the bulge in his pants and then replied. 

Sam licked his lips and then tore his shirt off, before standing in front of his bathroom mirror and taking a quick snap.

It took all of his will power _not_ to pull his underwear all the way down and show Bucky what he was working with. Misty would be proud of him.

Sam smiled to himself and stripped all of his clothes off. He left Bucky there for a moment as he readied himself for his shower. 

_He's a cock tease_ , Bucky thought, as he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants. Bucky knew what he liked to do with cock teasers. 

Sam waited for Bucky's reply with his phone in one hand and a towel in the the other. When the picture came through, Sam felt his mouth begin to water.

Bucky smiled, licked his lips, and then undid his belt and zipper. He freed himself from his pants and waited for Sam to send another picture; for Sam to play along with him.

_Cock. Fucking. Tease._

Sam put his phone away and got into the shower, hoping it would cool his searing skin while he took care of his own arousal.

Bucky stared at Sam's relatively tame selfies and strummed his dick almost desperately until he came loud and hard. 

He did not expect this.

He didn't expect the sweetheart Sam Wilson to have him coming in his own hand after their first conversation without even seeing the other man's dick.

Normally Bucky would be done with a guy after jerking it to his pictures. Would probably block him and move onto the next.

But he couldn't do that to Sam. He couldn't. He didn't want to. 

He was hooked on him and wanted more. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get hot and heavy between Sam and Bucky.  
> Bucky's a little confused. Why does this guy make him want to be sweet?  
> Sam's not used to guys being sweet to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Thanks for the support on this one.

A week or two had passed, and Bucky was in Sam's DMs a lot. They had been exchanging pictures and sexting and Bucky was honestly hooked. He was thinking about Steve's friend constantly. He was checking his social media whenever he got the chance. He liked Sam's teasing ways. He found it to be sexy. Bucky had been gradually pushing for more from Sam: More pictures; FaceTime; videos; anything. Sam was a cock tease, so he only ever gave Bucky just enough to keep him going. Bucky would never let himself be teased like that by another guy. He wouldn't let some other man work him up like that and not reciprocate the same energy he was putting out. Bucky still hadn't seen Sam's dick. Normally, he'd have blocked a guy who wasn't willing to get his cock out right away, but here he was, simping for Sam Wilson.

Sam had been busy with Bucky and was still ghosting his friends when he wasn't working. He had been quiet on social media, too, so decided to post a new selfie from a work event. He knew his friends were going to blow up his comments section, but he was only interested in what Bucky Barnes had to say. 

As he expected, comments came through gradually. Barnes wasn't the most articulate guy, but he was straightforward and Sam liked that about him.

Sam's phone vibrated and he thought it was Bucky, but it wasn't.

Sam let out a sigh and regretted replying.

He was in no mood to argue. The two friends had history that wasn't always strictly platonic. Erik didn't want to be in a relationship. Erik didn't want to _be_ with Sam, but Sam always felt like he didn't want Sam being interested in anyone else.

After he sent that response, Sam closed the thread and went to his DMs. He found a message from Bucky that made his sour mood go away.

Sam's tummy fluttered. Amidst their constant sexting, Bucky would sometimes throw in something sweet. He had to remind himself that guys like Bucky were smooth talkers. The say a lot of things to get what they want. Bucky was getting what he wanted, so Sam didn't understand why he needed to sweettalk him. Sam wasn't used to guys who were sweet with him. He steered the conversation back to familiar territory.

Sam honestly contemplated sending a dick pic right then and there, but his phone rang and it was a call he needed to take. He left his and Bucky's conversation, hoping to pick it up at a later time.

* * *

Bucky didn't know what the fuck was going on with him. He was enjoying the hell out of his back and forth with Sam. It was hot. Sam was hot. He was a tease, and maybe a little shy with showing as much as Bucky did, but he was definitely into it. However, when it came to Bucky complimenting Sam on his looks or saying sweet things, it's as if Sam would shy away. Bucky didn't know what the fuck he himself was thinking. Usually he would never pay guys compliments if they were already sexting. There was no need because he already had them where he wanted them. Things with Sam were different. While he loved talking about all the things they wanted to do to one another, he couldn't help but flirt with Sam and tell him how pretty he was. But Sam seemed to drop the conversation when Bucky did that. And maybe he only wanted the dirty talk, not the cutesy shit. Bucky was so confused with himself and the situation. He reached out to Steve.

Bucky changed his mind. He'd just stick to the dirty talk for now because Sam seemed to like that.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through Bucky’s bedroom window as he rolled onto his back, shaken from a pleasant dream of Sam Wilson. He tossed his arm over his eyes a moment and let out a groan, willing himself back to sleep. Uncovering his eyes, he looked down to see confirmation of what he already knew: His dick was rock hard.

Bucky grabbed his phone, opened his camera, and took a picture of his erection. Then, he opened his IG app. Bucky scrolled by all of the DMs from other guys he ignored until he found the conversations between himself and Sam. He wanted to be sweet to the guy, but Sam didn't seem to want that. His hard cock agreed, but still, Bucky reached out with a compliment.

Bucky could literally type anything in to his response. He could tell Sam about how he was thinking about his pretty smile. How he had dreamt about him. How he couldn't wait to hear the sound of Sam's voice. Instead, he responded like a fuckboy would because maybe Sam liked it:

_Goddamn._

Sam really didn't have time for this. Lord. He really didn't; he was meant to meet Steve in ten minutes to go running, but Steve's fine ass friend was in his DMs with a hard ass dick. Sam licked his lips and replied with what was on his mind.

Bucky began to strum himself as he imagined Sam's perfect lips wrapped around his cock. He was so worked up just from the memory of Sam from his dreams. And now Sam from his DMs was talking about sucking him off? Bucky could barely hold on. He slowed his stroking and hoped he could get Sam to show himself, maybe jerk himself off with Bucky. 

Fuckin' Stevie, thought Bucky.

Sam went to the bathroom, quickly removed his shirt, pulled his shorts down, cupped himself, and took the picture.

Sam left to go meet Steve and Bucky finished stroking his cock until he came with Sam's name on his lips.

Sam Wilson was becoming a problem for Bucky.

Sam Wilson was a beautiful fucking problem. 

Bucky didn't know how long he could do the back and forth.

He wanted to meet Sam Wilson in the flesh. 

He wanted to meet him and do all of the things they had typed out to one another on their screens. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants more from Sam than what they have going on. Sam is a little apprehensive about meeting. Bucky starts to question Steve's relationship with Sam and the green-eyed monster rears its ugly head. Jealous Bucky has entered the chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left feedback on the last chapter.
> 
> We're at the halfway mark.

The morning air was fresh and cool. Sam and Steve did some stretches in the park they usually passed through, taking a moment to enjoy the peacefulness, just as Sam’s phone vibrated. He opened the message and felt a jolt of arousal course through him.

Bucky Barnes was undeniably sexy, and he had no qualms about how much of his body he showed to Sam while they were exchanging messages. Sam wanted to be more adventurous with the other man, but he still had some hang-ups, namely showing too much. He had this fear of giving away too much of himself and being dropped when Bucky got exactly what he wanted. He chided himself for overthinking instead of enjoying their exchange. Sam shook his head, smiled at the message, and then typed a reply.

“What’s got you grinning like that?” asked Steve with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s nothin’,” said Sam, unable to hide his smile. “Just something your boy Bucky sent me.”

“Bucky’s up at this time of the day?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yeah, he wanted to send me a good morning message before going to work.”

“Wow, okay. That’s – new for him. It’s kinda sweet.”

Sam let out an amused huff and said, “Yeah look, I don’t know how sweet it is –”

“God, it’s dick pics, right? Never mind. You don’t have to answer that.”

Sam laughed some more, sent his reply, and then said, “Come on, I’ll race you.”

* * *

Bucky figured he would go to the campus earlier than he normally would that day. He didn’t have any classes to teach, but his research wasn’t going to do itself. He thought a few hours in the library would do him good. That it would get his mind off of Sam. He had finished what he needed to do and had decided to eat.

The downtime away from his research gave him a moment to think. His thoughts went to Sam Wilson. He sighed and opened their message thread again as he ate his lunch in the college's faculty lounge. His eyes were once again drawn to the little ‘x’ that Sam had signed off with. It’s the first time Sam had done so. Was that something you did with just anyone, or was it more? Was it something endearing? To show you cared?

 _Fuck_! He was reading too much into it.

He checked his social media apps. He was a little envious when he saw Sam's recent post. 

_First they went running together, now lunch? What, were they joined at the hip or something?_ Bucky gave himself a silent reprimand. Steve was family; Steve was like his brother. He knew Bucky liked Sam. He wouldn't.

_Goddamn it._

Bucky wished he could spend time with Sam, and not just for sex. He seemed like a really cool guy.

Bucky pushed the odd feeling of jealousy down inside. It stayed rooted deep down in the pit of his stomach. But then, it came bubbling back to the surface when he saw Steve's post:

Bucky shouldn't have read the comments. He shouldn't have commented himself.

He tried to play it off as a joke, but he really was feeling jealous and he knew he was being a shitty friend for even thinking Steve would - _but would he?_ _No_. No, of course not. He knew Bucky was into Sam. He wouldn't. But why the fuck were all of their friends making those remarks? _Fuck!_ Bucky needed to log off for the day.

* * *

Sam saw Bucky's comment on Steve's post. Of course he did. He saw everyone's comments. They were dumb for that. Steve blushed when Sam told him. It was cute. Bucky's comment was cute, too. Funny, even. Sam wondered about their relationship. They were best friends; more like family. Steve wouldn't be encouraging Sam to give Bucky a chance if Bucky was a complete and total asshole, surely. He obviously wanted to ask about Bucky, but he was certain Steve would just say, "You could ask him yourself, Sammy. Over dinner or drinks."

Maybe. Sam still wasn't sure if he was going to take the chance and meet Bucky in the flesh. He was drawn from his thoughts by Misty reaching out.

Did he? Did Sam actually like Bucky, or was he just enjoying the sex talk; the jerking videos; the pictures; the attention?

He did. He did like Bucky, he was just being cautious.

Sam was being honest. He was attracted to Bucky, he just didn't want to get hurt like all of those times before.

Sam felt a warmth spread through his chest. Misty had always been there to support him, even when he didn't make the best choices. She was his rock; his best friend. She had been with him at his best, and stuck by him at his worst. Sam could always be open with Misty about his insecurities. She was always there to offer words of comfort and advice. 

* * *

After having quite a busy day, Sam went home, showered, and got ready for an evening meeting with Steve. Their line of work meant they each kept some odd hours. This was to be their third time together that day. They worked well together as a team. Sam was thankful that he had met and befriended Steve. That was another reason he was feeling a little anxious about meeting Bucky. If it didn't work out, or if Bucky was only looking for sex and Sam wanted more, he didn't want it to come between his friendship with Steve. He didn't think Steve would pick sides, but Bucky was his best friend. 

_Ugh._ Sam was overthinking again. He let out a loud sigh and then picked up his phone to text the guy who he had been thinking about for the better part of the day.

Half of Sam was intrigued by Bucky's personal life; the other half was growing hard and wondering if he filmed himself beating off at work.

_This guy is full of surprises,_ Sam mused. 

Sam felt his tummy do little flips and his face grow warm. Guys didn't usually take an interest in what Sam did outside of what he could do for them. He felt encouraged to keep sharing.

Maybe Bucky wasn't like the others. Sam was kind of at a loss for words. Bucky, however, was going to shoot his shot.

Bucky's heart was racing for some reason. He had never felt this nervous when asking a guy to meet him. He just really liked Sam and wanted to get to know him. He didn't want to screw it up. He held his breath while he waited for a reply.

Bucky let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. _Steve, again? Really?_ That irksome feeling came rushing back and his fuckboy senses threatened to overtake his good sense.

Sam didn't really know. He was overwhelmed. It was fine sexting Bucky and telling him he was going to do this and that; that he was going to let Bucky do things to him. But when he was presented with the opportunity, his insecurities enveloped him.

Yes, Sam's insecurities were spilling on to the screen before he could stop himself. 

Bucky was fuckin' offended! Didn't Sam know how much he liked him? Did Sam really think so little of him?

The pair hadn't even met yet, and already they could both feel whatever had been growing between them slipping from their grasp. The thing is, neither pulled any punches. They let it all out. 

_Christ!_

Bucky should have apologized and stopped typing. He should have, but the fuckboy in him wouldn't let him. Sam had hit a little too close to home with his assessment.

But Sam didn't know him.

Sam didn't want the chance to know him.

Sam was just a fuckin' cock tease and Bucky was going to tell him so. Bucky was going to ignore that voice inside that was begging him to stop this nonsense and make it right between them.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Bucky cursed out loud.

Sam tossed his phone on the bed and wiped at his eyes. He didn't see the next message come through:

* * *

Bucky felt like shit. Sam wasn't replying to his apology messages. He wasn't answering his phone. There was radio silence. 

Bucky had fucked up. 

He had ruined any chance he had with getting to know Sam Wilson.

Sam was probably upset. But he had Steve. Steve was probably giving him a set of strong, broad shoulders to cry on.

They were probably talking shit about Bucky at that very moment.

Steve was probably reassuring Sam that everything he had said about Bucky was true.

Maybe they realized they were better suited? Maybe Steve was treating Sam real good? Maybe he was making him forget all about Bucky's sorry ass?

He deserved it. He deserved to feel like shit. He deserved to have his best friend cut him out of the picture. Sam deserved better than him.

Just then, his phone started to ring. It was Steve. 

Bucky decided to answer. If he was going to get an earful, then so be it: It's what he deserved.

"Hey, Buck. You got a minute?" asked Steve, looking as jovial as ever on the screen. Bucky wondered if his friend could see the redness in his eyes.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" Bucky replied after clearing his throat. "Thought you had a meeting with Sam."

"Oh, yeah I did, but he had to reschedule," Steve explained. "Wasn't feelin' too hot. But that's what I'm callin' about."

"Yeah?" asked Bucky tentatively; Steve's expression was too chipper for him to be upset. Bucky waited. 

"Yeah. I got this small event on the weekend that I organized, and I know you wanna meet Sam."

"Stevie-"

"No, Buck, it's okay," Steve interjected. "Sam's gonna be there. I'll be there. And I know you don't like coming to my work stuff, but I thought maybe you'd suck it up and come along this one time. Not for the party, but to finally meet Sam. He couldn't stop talkin' about you all day so I know the two of you have been gettin' along, and this would be the perfect opportunity to meet. What d'ya say? Be my plus one and then ditch me for Sam Wilson?"

Bucky felt terrible. He didn't think he could face Sam after the things he had said to him. Didn't have the heart to tell Steve, either. 

"Buck?"

"Okay," said Bucky, even though it was probably a bad idea. "I'll go to the party with you. Just, uh, don't tell Sam?"

"Why not?"

Bucky shrugged and said, albeit flatly and in a somber tone, "I wanna surprise him."

* * *

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion as he read tweets from both of his friends before bed:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbasses. That's all I got. 
> 
> Are people still enjoying this, or is it shit? Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky have not sent one another any DMs or texts since their spat.  
> They've each been looking at the other's social media almost non-stop. When Sam posts a picture of himself cozied up to some guy, Bucky spams his feed with selfies and pictures with other guys in the hope that it gets Sam's attention.

Steve wondered if he should reach out to both of his friends. Bucky's tweet about being a fuck up could be about anything, really. The guy was always making decisions that could hurt him in the end. Steve decided he'd press him about it later. Sam, however, was an immediate concern since he had canceled on Steve and was now vague posting about something that seemed to have upset him.

...

Steve was a good guy, thought Sam as the message came through. 

Sam put his phone away and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling of his dimly lit room. Why couldn't Sam be attracted to nice men like Steve? Why couldn't nice guys ever be attracted to him? Sam sighed and tried to sleep.

* * *

When Bucky's eyes opened, he went to reach for his phone with the intention of sending Sam a good morning message. Then he remembered their stupid fight. 

_Fuck!_

He really did fuck everything up with that. He debated whether or not to send _another_ apology to Sam. However, Sam hadn't replied to him, so he didn't reach out again. Instead, he went to see if Sam had unfollowed him on IG. To his relief, Sam had not. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Sam's selfies. _God_ , he really was the most gorgeous guy Bucky had ever seen. Bucky needed to fix this. He needed to fix it before the weekend. 

* * *

When Misty called Sam, he plastered a wide smile across his face in order to cover his disappointment with what had transpired between him and Bucky. Misty had already seen the tweet before he took it down. She was going to get answers from her best friend whether he liked it or not.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Don't petty girl me, Samuel Thomas Wilson. I saw your tweet. What's goin' on?" she asked with a stern expression on her face.

Sam let out a loud sigh, not even entertaining the idea of lying to her.

"Had a stupid fight with Bucky," Sam admitted.

"Oh, wow, okay," said Misty with raised eyebrows. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

Sam let out a little laugh that had no mirth to it and replied, "Nah. It's all good."

"What'd you fight about, Sammy?"

"It was stupid."

"Talk to me."

Another sigh left Sam's lips before he said, "He asked me to meet up with him this weekend, and I told him I couldn't, y'know, because of Steve's event."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, and then he asked if we could meet last night, and I said I didn't know if it was a good idea."

"Right, so why wasn't it a good idea?"

"Because he probably just wants sex, and I guess I kinda wanted more this time," said Sam in a defeated tone. "Even then it's too soon for something more than sex, so I guess I just wanted to spend time getting to know one another instead of rushing in."

"Well, did you tell him that?"

"No."

"What did you say?"

Sam ran his hand over the back of his head and said, "Well, first of all, he got annoyed with me. Sayin' he asked me out and I said no so it was all good, when it definitely wasn't all good because one: He didn't ask me out, he asked me to meet up, which is basically a hook-up. Two: He got an attitude when I called him out on it."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he say he wanted to meet you for sex?"

Sam went silent a moment as he thought back to the conversation. He knit his brow and said, "Umm, well, not explicitly. I mean, he said we didn't have to do anything, just that he wanted to meet me, but still. I know what guys like him want."

"Guys like him?"

"Fuckboys," said Sam with a tilt of his head. 

"Did you say that to him?"

"Yes. Well, I texted it to him."

"Send the screenshots."

Sam did as Misty had asked. He watched while she read the thread and her expression changed a number of times. Then Misty took a deep breath and said, "You're both dumbasses."

Sam furrowed his brow and said, "What? You're meant to be on my side."

"I _am_ on your side, Wilson, but you're being a dumbass," Misty explained. "Yes, he shouldn't have called you a cock teaser, but you flat out said he was only looking to smash, when, from what I could tell from just this part of your conversation, he genuinely likes you and wants to meet you."

"I don't know that for sure, Mis."

"And you're not going to know for sure if you keep pushing people away."

Sam considered her words for a moment before saying, "If I push them away, they can't hurt me."

"You don't know that he's gonna hurt you, Sam."

"I don't know that he won't," Sam replied with a sad look on his face. 

Misty nodded her head in understanding but said, "That's true, but you'll never know for sure if you don't at least try."

Sam shrugged and said, "Okay, so what do I do?"

"Swallow your pride. Apologize. Accept his apology. Try again," she proffered. "You made a lot of assumptions about him and y'all haven't even met yet. You can't just believe everything you see on someone's social media. And he's friends with your friend, Steve, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he can't be all that bad, then," she said with half a smile. "He's sent like fifteen apology texts to you, maybe reach out and send one of your own."

* * *

It was annoying how Misty was always right, Sam mused as he stepped into his office at work. He had just come from visiting a venue for an event, and had just posted a picture from the day.

He was going to reach out to Bucky, he had decided, he just wanted to make sure the guy saw he was still going about his day-to-day work and definitely not moping around and pining over him.

* * *

Bucky sat in the back of his Lyft ride debating whether or not he should try to reach out to Sam once more. He stared down at one of his favorite pictures of Sam and there was a strange tugging in his chest that just wouldn't go away. 

Bucky could not help but smile. Sam's own beautifully bright smile was contagious. Bucky wondered if Sam would smile for him like that when they met on the weekend. He wondered if Sam would even give him the time of day. If he'd be gracious enough to allow Bucky to apologize to his face, even though he didn't owe Bucky anything. 

Just then, Bucky noticed that Sam had made a new post:

Goddamn it, he was so lovely that looking at him made Bucky's breath hitch. Bucky was so struck by Sam's loveliness he almost didn't notice the other guy in the picture with him. _Almost_. They were sitting awfully close to one another. But it was for work, right? Maybe Sam cozied up with everyone from work? He did with Steve. But this guy was older and giving off some kind of vibe and all up in Sam's personal space.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Bucky asked himself silently. _Pining like I'm lovesick or some shit._ _Haven't even met the dude. He's definitely not pining after me. Fuckin' should be. I'm a catch. I can have anyone I want._

He conveniently left out the part of his inner dialogue that reminded him he didn't want just _anyone_ : He wanted Sam Wilson.

"Fuck it," he said under his breath and then took a quick selfie that he posted. Half wanting Sam's attention, half showing Sam that other people wanted him even if Sam didn't.

* * *

Sam was about to close the app and send Bucky a text to say he was sorry about making silly assumptions about him. He was just about to open their message thread when he saw that Bucky had made a new post. 

_Shit_. Sam was taken by his eyes. He could stare at those eyes all day. There was a sadness behind them. They were pretty and intense. Sam wondered if he was sad about their argument. He was about to like the picture and then apologize, but Bucky made more posts. Posts that didn't seem like he was sad or moping around. They were posts of him with other men.

Sam felt an odd feeling of disappointment wash over him as he stared at the pictures of Bucky with the other guys before logging off and getting back to work.

...

He logged back on around half an hour later.

 _Don't read the comments, Wilson,_ he told himself, as he scrolled down to, in fact, read the fucking comments. 

_Well, looks like Bucky'll be busy with the thirsty assholes in the comments_ , Sam mused as he logged off once again, feeling silly.

* * *

As he sat in the barber's chair and waited, Bucky scrolled through IG. Everyone was filling up his comments section. He was ignoring them and making a mental note to block a few of them later. Sam wasn't commenting, much to Bucky's disappointment. 

Sam was all he could think of. He went to Sam's page and started looking through his pictures once more. 

"Oh, he's _cute_ ," said the hairstylist standing behind Bucky as their eyes settled on the picture of Sam. "He your boyfriend?"

Bucky kept his eyes on Sam's picture and answered, "Nah, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Haven't gotten around to askin' him," said Bucky with a sad, crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Is that why you're gettin' the cut and shave today? Wanna look good for him when you ask?"

Then Bucky's smile went wide as he looked up at the friendly, albeit nosy stylist.

"Yeah," was his reply, as he dropped his gaze back down to look at Sam. "Don't like my chances with my less-than-stellar personality, so I at least gotta rely on my looks."

They each shared a little laugh.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll have you looking handsome for your soon-to-be boyfriend," the stylist said with an amicable pat to Bucky's shoulder. "He won't be able to say no when he sees you."

That made Bucky feel one hundred times better than he had when he had first taken a seat. Just then, Steve texted.

Bucky smiled to himself again. He was feeling good. He would make things right and ask Sam out properly on a _real_ date. 

He went through his own IG and deleted the posts he had made previously. Then, he saw Sam's latest post and the out-of-focus, somewhat grainy shot did something to his chest.

Bucky smiled to himself and took in Sam's appearance. He looked like an angel. Soft and stunning all at once. 

He did not regret posting the comment. He was going to make sure Sam Wilson knew he was lovely. Bucky sent him a DM right away.

...

Sam couldn't help the fluttering in his tummy when he saw Bucky's sweet comment on his post. His face felt warm when the notification for the message came through. Sam opened the DM and read what Bucky had to say:

The only word for it was giddy: Sam felt giddy upon reading Bucky's words. 

Sam was going to give Bucky a chance. He was going to wait until they met before he made judgements and assumptions about him. He was going to give himself a chance, too. A chance at something with Bucky. 

* * *

Bucky kept reading Sam's DM over and over again. They were going to meet, finally. It wasn't how Bucky had imagined it would be, and it would be at one of Steve's work things, but they were going to meet. There was this somersaulting of excitement in his tummy that hadn't stopped since Sam had proffered an apology and conversed with him after he had thought his chances had been ruined. 

He snapped a smiling selfie with his freshly cut hair and posted it.

Sam saw the new post. It was different from the selfie he had shared earlier in the day. Bucky was smiling and it was genuine; made Sam feel warm. He had to reach out.

Bucky's face hurt from grinning so hard as he read Sam's DM. He proffered an earnest reply.

Sam felt like he just might float away as he offered his sincere response:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: As the time for them to meet draws closer, the boys spend more and more time talking and opening up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weekend approaches, Sam and Bucky spend more time getting to know one another.

In the lead up to the weekend, Sam and Bucky were texting one another constantly. Bucky would send Sam a good morning message, and Sam would reply with a snapshot of something he saw on his run. They sent one another messages and interacted with one another's social media whenever they had the time. They were really clicking, despite the fact they had yet to meet in person. 

Bucky's friends were assholes, but not in a mean way, more in a ball-busting way that made him laugh. Their responses brightened his day, but God, did hearing from Sam really _make_ Bucky's day. He had to flirt with Sam, he just had to, even though he was teaching a class in five minutes. 

That wasn't the first time random men and women had tried to hit on Bucky while he was doing day-to-day things. And in the past, he might have taken the men up on their offer. Might've exchanged numbers and then hooked up with them later. But he didn't even notice other men now that he was talking to Sam. What had happened earlier was just an annoying thing that he could tell Sam about.

Sam almost rolled his eyes to himself. Bucky was being modest. He knew he had that sexy college professor thing going on. Sam shook his head, huffed out a little laugh, and replied:

Both men stared at their screens while each wearing a brilliant smile. 

* * *

Even though Bucky was busy with work, he still took time out of his day to send Sam things. Selfies; snaps of things on his desk or out on campus; and dick pics. The pair were still sexting like crazy, even though they were being more open and finding out about one another. Sam liked the direction they were moving in; Bucky was almost buzzing with excitement at the possibilities. Their mornings and afternoons consisted of Sam's workout schedule and Bucky's commute to and from work and it's when they got a lot of their interactions in.

That afternoon, Bucky sat on the bus and looked through Sam's social media. He had informed Bucky that he'd be at the gym with Steve that evening. Bucky knew they'd post pictures, so he scrolled his phone and was pleasantly surprised with what he saw:

He really wanted to say something sweet to Sam, but his brain didn't know how to function properly for a minute. Fuck, he wanted to touch Sam so badly. He wanted to type out all of the things he wanted to do to Sam when they finally met. He wanted Sam. But instead of saying all of that, he gathered his wits and flirted a little in the comments.

_Mmmm_ , thought Bucky. Seems like he wasn't the only one flirting.

* * *

After eating dinner on his own, Bucky reached out to Sam. 

Sam really enjoyed when he received random texts from Bucky where they joked around or gossiped. It actually came really easy to them, the playful back and forth. Sure, there was still a lot of sexual chemistry between them, but they did the everyday stuff with ease as well. Stuff like laughing at their mutual friend.

Bucky was really laughing. Sam was so funny and adorable and a bit of an asshole. God, Bucky liked him too much. 

_Shit_ , thought Bucky after he hit send. He wasn't trying to get Sam to send anything, he was just trying to keep the joking momentum going. He typed out another message and then sent it.

Bucky's breath caught when he realized what he had typed out. He hoped he wasn't scaring Sam away before they even met. 

A sense of relief washed over him when Sam replied with:

* * *

Bucky was behaving differently than he had in the past. He was actually up early and at the campus where he was getting some work on his research done. Before he had started talking to Sam, his nights were late and he rarely felt motivated to get any research done outside of his teaching duties.

He didn't feel the need to hide what he did from Sam like he did with the guys he used to mess around with before. They never took an interest in his work; they didn't care that he was intelligent. They only cared about his looks. Sam thought Bucky was smart _and_ good looking, and Bucky liked that. He smiled and decided to reach out to Sam before he started working away.

Sam was feeling more and more comfortable with Bucky. Before, Sam would have sent dick pics and videos to any guy that showed interest in him. He thought that's what men wanted from him; he thought that was how he would keep them interested long enough for them to see that he was more than just a pretty face.

He had to admit, he was wary about how much of himself he showed to Bucky because of that reason. He wanted Bucky to like him for who he was, and not what he looked like or what he was willing to do. Bucky sure did make Sam feel like he liked him. Bucky left him feeling comfortable. And Sam knew he was ready to show more. He was ready. 

Earlier, Sam had set his phone up on the small stand that sat atop his coffee table and snapped a quick picture. He was nervous, but excited. He had then shot a quick video of himself. He hoped Bucky liked what he was about to show him. 

Quickly, Bucky closed the thread, shoved his phone in his pocket, and made his way to the staff bathroom. He found a cubicle, locked the door, and then took out his phone. His skin was flushed warm and he was already growing harder by the second. 

And that was the truth. Bucky couldn't describe what Sam did to him. He was so gorgeous and lovely and he trusted Bucky with his pictures. _He trusted Bucky_. That did something to Bucky's chest. 

He wanted to see Sam so fucking badly. He did. He really did. His heart was pounding with anticipation; his dick was hard. But he wanted to make sure Sam was okay with it. The next message that he received left no doubt. Sam was okay with it. He was more than okay.

* * *

It was almost three minutes before Sam received a reply from Bucky. And in that brief amount of time, all of these regretful, self-doubting thoughts ran through his head. What if Bucky didn't like the video? What if Bucky didn't like the way Sam looked below the waist? What if he didn't -- 

Sam couldn't sit back and wait. He couldn't let the little doubt-filled voices in his head deter him. He had to send another message.

It took another three or so minutes before Bucky replied. 

Sam let out a relieved sigh, smiled at the texts, and eyed the video, but saw that Bucky was still typing so he waited.

The words on his screen made Sam's tummy flutter. They had each literally filmed themselves jerking off, sent the clips to one another, and now Bucky was _still_ being sweet to Sam? He felt warm all over. But he found himself asking what had been at the back of his mind all week:

Bucky let out a huff and shook his head in disbelief. Did Sam Wilson really not know how amazing he was? How he was all Bucky could think of? How hearing from him was the best part of Bucky's day? How Bucky hadn't even met him and was sure he could never, ever dislike him? Bucky promised himself right then and there that when he did meet Sam, he'd make sure Sam never felt this type of doubt ever again.

* * *

Later, Bucky thought back to all of his and Sam's interactions that week. He thought back to the conversations they had had; the messages they had shared. The trust in Bucky that Sam had shown. He made a post that only he and Sam would know the meaning of:

Sam laughed out loud when he saw the post and then sent Bucky another dick pic.

* * *

The working week was done, and Bucky was lying in bed alone on a Friday night. That was a recent thing for him since he started talking to Sam. He was lying there with a hundred thoughts buzzing about in his mind. He sighed, ran his hand over his short hair, and then picked up his phone. 

What was keeping Bucky awake was the same thing keeping Sam awake: They were going to meet in the flesh the very next evening.

That was the most honest and open Bucky had been with another man in a long time. 

He needed Sam to know he was genuine. 

Most guys he had been with never got to see the vulnerable, insecure side of him. Bucky never let them. Never cared to show them. But with Sam, everything was different. He was going to take the chance to really try with Sam. He hoped Sam felt the same. He smiled when he saw Sam's reply:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling motivated to write, let alone edit and proofread so I would have had this out earlier if it weren't for that. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this installment. Thanks for the support.
> 
> Next chappie: These two dumbasses are finally going to meet. Will their attraction and chemistry be as fiery as it is in their inboxes? Will the sparks fly? Will they be all soft and smitten with one another? Will it be all passion and intensity? Will someone fuck it up? Will Bucky cum in his pants? You'll get your answers soon, Dear Readers, now leave a bitch some feedback, yeah?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived where Sam and Bucky are to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've posted for this fic. Enjoy!

A soft breeze drifted through the open window as Bucky finished drinking his water and tossed an apple slice into his mouth. He sat down on his couch, opened his laptop, and went to check his work emails. Usually, Bucky told his students that he was unavailable on the weekends. They knew that anything sent to him on Friday afternoon would not be seen until Monday morning. If they had the audacity to send work for him to look over at four forty-five on Friday afternoon, he was not giving them feedback until _Tuesday_ morning. He was an asshole like that.

Well, at least he used to be.

Bucky presently found himself up bright and early on Saturday morning reading and replying to emails from students. He wasn’t hungover or in some random man’s bed. He was on his own sofa, in his own house, with a clear head, and a hint of excitement floating around in his tummy. He even found his students to be quite amusing as he smiled and replied to them. His day was off to a good start because later in the evening he was going to meet Sam Wilson in the flesh.

Bucky shook his head and grinned at the thought. He and Sam were going to be in the same room. They were going to lay eyes on one another. Share smiles and laughs; maybe even a dance or a kiss. Bucky felt like he might explode he was so excited. Whatever Sam wanted to do, Bucky was down. He was so down. He really couldn’t stand the wait.

Sighing, he looked at the time in the right corner of his screen: It was only seven-thirty. He still had to wait the whole day before going to the party Steve had organized and finally getting to meet Sam. He smiled again. He wondered if Sam’s voice sounded as deep and rich in person as it did over the phone. He wondered if Sam’s smile really was that bright; if he smelled really good; if his skin was soft to touch. He wondered if Sam was shorter or taller than he was. He looked shorter than Steve in their pictures, so Bucky figured he’d be taller than Sam, too. That meant he’d most likely have to lean down to kiss Sam. _God._ He just really wanted to kiss Sam. To hold his hand. To please him.

Just then, the vibrating of Bucky’s phone drew him from his reverie. It was Sam. Bucky’s tummy did a tiny little somersault, even though they had already shared their good morning texts earlier in the day.

_What. The. Fuck?_ Seriously, what the fuck had Bucky ever done in his life to deserve this gorgeous, funny, adorable guy who was sending him math-related cute shit on a Saturday morning? He smiled even wider and let out an amused laugh before replying, and maybe falling for Sam a little more.

He was too goddamn cute. Bucky couldn't stop beaming. Other guys had tried to make math-related jokes when they found out what Bucky did for a living, but they were always lame and involved them mentioning the number sixty-nine or them telling him about their hot-for-teacher fantasies. It was played out and Bucky found them to be cliché. Sam, on the other hand, was genuinely charming and goofy and sweet. 

Bucky actually smirked when he sent his second pickup line. He was showing off to impress Sam, now; he wanted desperately to be the one to make Sam smile. He hoped that it worked. 

At Sam's remark, Bucky actually gave the most dubious look, scrunched up his nose, and said, "What?" out loud.

Didn't Sam know how great he was? Like, he must have some inkling that he's actually too good for Bucky? That he's smart and kind and gorgeous? Bucky mused that he could spend the rest of his days reminding Sam of how great he was. Enough joking around, Bucky thought as he typed out his next message.

Smiling, Bucky bit his bottom lip and sent his reply:

* * *

Since he often worked weekends, Sam usually skipped his morning run or gym sessions on Saturdays. Considering the fact that the party Steve had organized was happening later in the evening, Sam was in no hurry to get up and move around. He had spent the morning in bed texting Bucky. He was glad his idea to send math pickups lines was well-received by the other man. Bucky was really smart, Sam noted, but he was never condescending. Some guys Sam had dated before thought that their intelligence afforded them the right to make everyone else feel like shit. Bucky wasn't like that. He wasn't like Sam imagined he would be. The more they chatted, the more Sam felt like he could really see himself with Bucky. He wondered if Bucky was feeling the same. He wondered if Bucky was as excited as he was for their first meeting. He wondered if Bucky would be straightforward or coy with him. He wondered if Bucky would ask for a dance, or a kiss, or more. 

Now, as he stood in front of his wardrobe looking at outfits, Sam felt his face flush warm. There was a very strong possibility that, upon meeting and establishing that their attraction was still mutual, things could turn physical between him and Bucky. He was nervous and excited about the possibilities. He found his phone on top of his bed, picked it up and sent a message:

Sam bit his bottom lip genuinely considering Bucky's offer.

Sam let out an amused chuckle. 

Being on the receiving end of Bucky's thirst made Sam feel giddy. He went to reply with something flirty, but Bucky added to his response before Sam even started to type:

There was a fluttering in Sam's tummy as he read Bucky's words.

Bucky was so cute when he was rambling; Sam could hardly contain the bright beam spread across his face. Gosh, he made Sam feel special.

The more Bucky flirted and said sweet things, the more Sam wanted him. He needed to broach the question that had been playing in the back of his mind during their whole conversation. And he needed to quickly, before Bucky kept on rambling so adorably.

Sam felt warm all over.

Safe and warm and wanted. 

Their evening could not come soon enough.

* * *

The party was just getting started when Sam arrived on his own. He was meeting Steve to help with a few last minute things. Steve was hosting, so he wasn't drinking, but assured Sam he didn't need too much help, so Sam should at least have one drink before more guests, including Bucky, arrived.

Sam definitely needed a drink to calm his nerves.

It was as if there was electricity dancing all over his skin in anticipation.

He placed an order, took a quick pic, and then waited with his friends. 

Regardless of what was yet to come, of what the night would bring, Sam was sure he was in for an enjoyable time. Drinks, good company, and nice music was all he could really ask for, and meeting Bucky was going to be an added bonus. Sam sipped from his drink and chatted with Steve and Nat, all while keeping his eyes on the door awaiting Bucky’s arrival.

* * *

Bucky Barnes wondered how he ever arrived on time for anything in his whole entire life, as he sat in the back of his ride and looked at the time. _Should've left earlier_ , he chided himself. _Should've gone with Stevie_ , he mused. He hoped Sam wasn't going to be annoyed with him for showing up late. He hoped he hadn't fucked the night up before they even met.

 _Relax,_ he told himself. _It's just nerves. Not even that late. Calm the fuck down._

He took out his phone and took a quick picture, posting it with a very honest caption:

His nerves settled a little when he saw the comments.

Even though Sam didn't use words, Bucky felt a whole lot better from seeing his reply.

He was pretty sure he made some loud, ungodly noise when he saw that Sam had posted a picture, too:

When Bucky gathered his wits about him, he ignored N'Jadaka's thirsty comment, even though it annoyed the fuck out of him, and laughed at Misty's.

* * *

Sam narrowed his eyes at Erik's comment, and then shook his head at Misty's. He was about to threaten to block them both when he received a text from Bucky:

* * *

When Bucky saw Sam's reply, he cursed under his breath, got the driver's attention, and said, "Hey. Does this thing go any faster or what, pal?"

* * *

The venue was a small private area on top of a lively nightclub. Steve often hosted these parties for well-paying customers. He invited his friends along to make up numbers. Natasha took the photos, Rumlow worked as security, and more recently, Sam was there to network, mingle, and look good. Both he and Steve knew that having conventionally attractive people at parties made the parties more popular. Sam was happy to hang around looking pretty, as Steve had put it. It was also a good opportunity for him to make connections for his work. However, Sam wasn’t too worried about looking good or meeting new people at the present time. No. He was more worried about if Bucky Barnes was _actually_ going to show up.

More people had arrived, and the venue was becoming crowded. Sam nursed his drink and bobbed his head to the lively beat, but he had a sort of faraway expression on his face that Steve noticed.

Steve leaned close to Sam and said, “He’ll be here, soon.”

Sam glanced sideways at his friend and replied, “That obvious, eh? My worried look?”

Steve shrugged and gave Sam a small smile before repeating, “He’ll be here, soon.”

* * *

There was a bit of a line-up when Bucky finally arrived. His name was on the list, so he had no problem getting in. Brock Rumlow was on the door. Bucky let out an audibly annoyed sigh. He really didn’t like the man.

Rumlow smirked in Bucky’s direction before saying, “Surprised to see you here, Barnes.”

Bucky shrugged before saying, “Yeah, dude. Whatever. Is Rogers inside?”

“Yeah,” said Rumlow, before licking his lips and adding, “In there with that fine ass Sam Wilson.”

After proffering no response and glaring at him, Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped past the other man. Once inside, he scanned the room until he saw Steve standing near a table beside the dancefloor. He was speaking animatedly to someone that Bucky vaguely recognized. Sam was nowhere in sight. Frowning, Bucky made his way over to his best friend and was greeted by a wide smile and a crushing hug.

“Look at you!” said Steve, as he gestured to Bucky’s suit. “So glad you made it, Buck.”

Bucky smiled at his friend, scanned the crowd, and said, “Yeah, glad I made it, too.”

“He went to the bathroom.”

“Uh?”

“Sam,” Steve said with a knowing grin. “He went to the bathroom. Should be back any minute.”

Bucky had the audacity to blush and let a coy expression cover his handsome features as he placed his hands in his pockets and dipped his head. When he lifted his gaze, he glanced over Steve’s shoulder and his breath actually caught in his throat when his eyes fell on the man who was approaching them: Sam Wilson.

“Fuck,” said Bucky as he took in Sam’s bright beam; he didn’t even notice Steve shoving his shoulder playfully and telling him to pick his jaw up off the floor. All he could focus on was the beautiful man who was holding his gaze and all but gliding toward him. Everyone else faded away into a blur. All Bucky could see was Sam.

* * *

Sam was smiling. Couldn’t help it; couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Bucky was even more gorgeous in person, under the strategically placed overhead lights. He had his eyes locked on Sam’s. His gaze was fiery and intense. Sam was drawn to him. He wanted to hasten his movements, get to Bucky quicker, but there were people in the space between them. Regardless of all of the swaying bodies that Sam had to pass before he could get to Bucky, he did not focus on any of them: Bucky was all he saw.

* * *

“There he is,” said Steve, when he turned and noticed Sam approaching.

Bucky heard nary a word from his best friend. He was already inching toward the other man. Sam was so close. Bucky’s whole body was alight. When they were finally standing in front of one another, Sam Wilson smiled a bashful little grin and giggled. He actually fucking giggled before saying, “Hey.”

Bucky didn’t know if he had breath left in his lungs because Sam was so stunning, but he managed a heady, “Hey, pretty boy.”

Steve was in the middle of introducing both his friends when the pair of them came together in a natural embrace. Sam’s arms draped over Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky wrapped his about Sam’s waist. They melted into one another, swaying slightly while breathing each other in.

Steve began to speak but was promptly ignored as he said, “I was gonna introduce the two of ya –”

The pair honestly forgot Steve was standing there still speaking when they pulled back and stared at one another, still pressed against each other in their embrace. 

“Hey,” said Bucky as he smiled, and his eyes fell upon Sam’s perfect lips.

“Hey,” Sam replied, as he trailed his gaze down to Bucky’s mouth.

Before Steve could finish what he was saying, both Sam and Bucky leaned in and kissed one another. It was tentative at first, sweet and soft, but was soon deepened when Bucky slid his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip and then licked into his mouth.

“Okay, I’m just gonna go,” said Steve as he walked away, leaving his two friends there to get better acquainted.

Neither noticed.

They were too entranced.

Too caught up in the moment.

They pressed their chests together and let their lips and tongues explore one another eagerly; almost desperately.

If they both had no need for air, their kiss would have persisted, but Sam broke it with a smitten look on his face and a pretty smile on his swollen lips. They inched back slightly, only to get a better look at the other close up, but still clinging to one another somewhat possessively.

Bucky was silently thankful that he was holding onto Sam so tightly because he was afraid he might float away right then and there, feeling lighter than he had in ages.

“Wow,” said Bucky, while running his hand up and down Sam’s back. “That was – _wow_.”

Sam let out a little laugh, dipped his head, and then looked up at Bucky through his ridiculously gorgeous lashes. He bit the corner on his bottom lip a moment, before batting his eyes and gifting Bucky with another coy smile and saying, “Yeah. _Wow_.”

God, he was lovely. Too goddamn lovely that Bucky’s chest tightened.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” said Bucky as his hand snaked up Sam’s back, ghosted slowly over his nape, and rested at the back of his head. He drew Sam’s lips to his once again for a searing, biting kiss that left both of their heads spinning.

They pulled back mere inches and rested their brows together, with eyes closed, as Bucky asked, “How invested are you in this party?”

Sam chuckled, pulled back so he could look at the other man, and asked, “Right now?”

Bucky smiled, leaned in, kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth chastely, and said, “Yeah, right now.”

Sam’s hands slid down Bucky’s chest and rested on his lapels, before he let out a cute little laugh and said, “Honestly, I was like, ‘Fuck this party’ as soon as I saw you.”

An amused puff of air escaped Bucky’s lips as he smiled at Sam and brought his hands to Sam’s ass.

“So, if I walked out that door right now, would you come with me?”

“What, no dance?” Sam teased, though dancing was the farthest thing from his mind in that moment.

“You wanna dance, baby?” asked Bucky as he gave Sam’s ass a squeeze.

“No.”

“Well, tell me what you want,” said Bucky as he drew Sam closer. “Because I want you, Sam. I want you.”

Sam brought his lips to Bucky’s neck and kissed his way up to his ear. He sucked Bucky’s earlobe a moment before whispering, “I want you, too. I want you to take me home and fuck me.”

* * *

Their journey from the car to Sam's bedroom was a hazy, lust-filled blur. Clothes were being strewn across the floor; lips clashed together; breaths were uneven; moans were growing louder. The pair disrobed and fell onto Sam's bed. All aching, dripping cocks and sweat covered skin. Bucky's hands were everywhere; his lips were everywhere. Sam was pliant to his touch. They fit together so perfectly. 

Suddenly, Bucky drew back and said, "Hold up, baby. Hold up."

Sam let out the most bratty little whine Bucky had ever heard. It almost made him stay in place, with his firm, hard body covering Sam's. Instead he climbed from off of the bed, walked over to the wall, and turned on the overhead light. Sam peered up shyly at Bucky as he made his way back over. They stared at one another a beat. Both naked and vulnerable under the vibrant light. There was a bashfulness behind Sam's pretty brown eyes; Bucky's steely blue were all fire and adoration. 

Sam felt exposed under Bucky's intense gaze as Bucky let his eyes roam all over Sam's nakedness. Suddenly, Sam felt self-conscious.

“Buck –”

"God, Sammy. You're perfect," Bucky whispered, as he watched a smile tug at Sam's lips. "So lovely."

A full beam was now spread across Sam's face as Bucky said, "Hold up, where's my phone?"

"What?"

"My phone," Bucky replied, as he picked up his discarded pants and rummaged through the pockets casually, like his dick wasn't hard and wet and distracting Sam. He took out the device and unlocked it.

"Umm, I hope you don't think you're gonna take a picture of me butt ass naked right now."

Bucky laughed, and said, "Nah, nothin' like that. I just gotta let the world know something."

"Don't tag me!" Sam warned, though he had a playful expression on his face. 

"I won't," said Bucky with a wink as he typed something, hit post, and then climbed back on the bed with Sam. He held his screen over for Sam to see, and grinned as Sam's face lit up.

"This about me?" asked Sam, as he handed the phone back to Bucky and then straddled his lap.

Sam ground against Bucky, who soon tossed his phone aside before replying, "Yes. One-hundred percent about you."

They shared another kiss and soon gave into their desires once again, forgetting a moment the tweet that Bucky had just posted about Sam:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky's night continues and their morning after is just as nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where we left off. Enjoy!

One minute, Sam was straddling Bucky’s lap, grinding against him, and kissing his mouth; the next, Bucky had flipped him over, settled his body between Sam’s legs, and pinned him to the mattress. His hands were everywhere, trying desperately to touch all of Sam’s warm skin. A pleasured little whimper escaped Sam’s swollen lips when Bucky moved his hips forward on instinct and their hard cocks brushed together.

Bucky’s mouth was hot as he trailed wet kisses over Sam’s neck. Sam wrapped his legs about Bucky’s waist and relished in the feeling of his skillful mouth nipping and sucking at him with fervor. Sam moaned and Bucky smiled against his skin. He pulled back so that he could look at Sam again; he placed his slightly trembling palm to the side of Sam’s face before tracing his thumb over his bottom lip. He stared into Sam’s hooded eyes, still not believing that they were there in the moment.

“You’re so lovely, Sam,” Bucky whispered before kissing him once more, before adding, “I want you so bad.”

Sam smiled prettily and looked up at Bucky through long lashes.

“Are we goin’ too fast?” Bucky asked. His gaze grew intensely serious as he searched Sam’s eyes for an answer. “You want me to slow down?”

Sam shook his head and gave Bucky a smile.

“I want whatever you want,” said Sam

Bucky kissed Sam’s lips again and then said, “I want to make you feel good. You want me to make you feel good, baby?”

Sam bit his lip and said, “Yes.”

They shared another kiss before Bucky slowly kissed his way from Sam’s lips to his jawline, and then to his neck and clavicle. He pressed his lips to the center of Sam’s chest and then paid attention to Sam’s pebbled nipples. Bucky rolled his tongue over the left one first. Biting into Sam’s pectoral before sucking the little brown nub into his mouth. A delicious moan escaped Sam’s lips as he placed one hand to Bucky’s head, and the other gripped Bucky’s bicep. Bucky then shifted his attention to the right one.

It was maddening for Sam, the way Bucky’s lips and tongue danced over his warm skin. Bucky kissed down Sam’s abs, sinking lower and lower until he came to the perfect v of the other man’s hips. He kissed there too, before moving farther down the bed and spreading Sam’s legs apart. He brought his mouth the the inside of Sam’s thick, strong thigh and gave him another biting kiss. He sucked at Sam’s firm skin, leaving a mark that began to turn purple as he shifted to the other thigh and did the same thing.

He lifted his gaze to Sam and noticed he had began to stroke his cock. Bucky smiled and then placed his hand over Sam’s and drawing it away. Sam pouted and tried to give Bucky a pleading look. Bucky merely kissed the palm of Sam’s hand and then sucked Sam’s fingers into his mouth while maintaining eye contact.

“Fuck,” said Sam. “You’re killin’ me, Bucky.”

Bucky gave him a devilish grin, kissed his knuckles, and then dipped his head. He licked the underside of Sam’s cock, from the base to the tip, and Sam thought he just might die. Bucky took hold of him, strummed him a few times, and then sucked the crown of his sex into his mouth. His tongue lapped over the leaking slit before he pulled off and met Sam’s gaze once again.

“You got the prettiest dick I’ve ever seen,” said Bucky, his voice deep with desire as he slipped the smooth, pink-tinged tip between his pink, cock-hungry lips and took it further into his mouth. Sam gripped his bicep tighter before Bucky pulled back again, stroking Sam as he added, “I could suck this dick all night.”

He strummed Sam more keenly, smiling at the sounds he was able to pull from the other man.

 _“Bucky,”_ was all Sam could manage as Bucky sank down onto his length and took him further in to his mouth.

Bucky used the saliva dripping down Sam’s shaft to coat his fingers and make Sam’s hole slick as he sucked him off. He teased Sam’s rim. Rubbed his finger over it. He pulled off again and then looked up at Sam. His finger still playing with the other man’s hole, but not sliding inside.

“You still want me to fuck you, Sammy?” asked Bucky, lips swollen and wet from having Sam in his mouth.

“God, yes.”

“Good, ‘cause I wanna fuck you so bad, pretty boy,” said Bucky as he kissed Sam’s inner thigh again. “I just gotta get you ready, alright? Gonna open you up for me so I can fuck you real good just like you deserve, okay?”

“Okay,” said Sam, his voice trembling with anticipation.

“Alright,” Bucky smiled, before shifting. He straddled Sam’s left leg, pressed their bodies together, and brought their lips together in a kiss. “You got somethin’?”

“Yeah, top drawer,” said Sam as he gestured to the night stand.

Bucky sat up, reached inside and grabbed some lube and a condom. He placed the condom on the bed near Sam’s shoulder, and then squirted some lube onto his fingers.

“Lift your leg for me, baby,” he said, and Sam did as he was told. Bucky then covered Sam’s body with his once more, before he brought his fingers to Sam’s opening again. He coated it with slick, and then kissed Sam’s neck as he pushed a finger inside. He slowly started slipping the digit in and out of Sam’s hole. “Fuck, you feel nice, Sammy. Tell me when you want more, okay, pretty boy. I’ll give you more if you want it.”

“I want more, please,” said Sam as he relaxed into the feeling of being fingered by the guy he was so hot for. Bucky obliged and added another finger. He worked Sam open, vaguely thinking he should have eaten his ass first, but then mused there was still time for that later.

“This feel alright?”

“Yeah, _god._ Feels so good,” said Sam, before licking his lips and saying, “And I’m good, Buck. I’m good to go.”

Bucky smiled down at Sam and said, “You want this dick now, baby?”

“Fuck, yes,” said Sam, looking like an angel all flushed and breathless. “I want it.”

* * *

Bucky rolled the condom onto his length. He got some more lube and ran it over his latex covered cock, wanting to make the experience comfortable for Sam, even though he was aching and not sure how long he’d be able to last. He settled in between Sam’s legs and gave both of their erections a couple of strokes. He then pressed his tip to Sam’s entrance before kissing him again. Bucky stared down at Sam, whose eyes blown wide with arousal, and then slipped his large tip inside.

He watched as Sam’s eyes rolled shut a moment, his mouth opened, and he breathed out a heady, “ _Ohh._ ”

Bucky inched deeper, kept his gaze on Sam’s expression as the other man whispered, “ _Fuck.”_

“You okay, baby?”

“Mmmmm. Yeah, god yes.”

Bucky kissed the corner of Sam’s lip and then sunk deeper until he bottomed out. He gave Sam a moment to grow accustomed to the feeling of being filled by his dick before he captured Sam’s mouth in an open, hot, wet kiss. They kissed one another as Bucky began to thrust. They kissed as they each moaned and moved together. They kissed as Bucky hastened his pace and fucked Sam good and hard. They kissed until they couldn’t kiss anymore; until they were just breathing in each other’s moans and gasps and whispered curses; until they were just breathing in each other’s names as the words fell from their lips like a song or a prayer.

* * *

The early morning light crept through the window as Bucky lay watching a sleeping Sam. They had fucked well into the night. After their third go around, Sam was wrecked and Bucky didn't know if he'd be able to take Sam apart again another time. They lay together in the afterglow, limbs still tangled together and skin glistening from sweat and other things. Sam was falling asleep when Bucky started cleaning them up. He had kissed Sam gently and then climbed in next to him. Sleep found him easy, and even though he was exhausted, he still rose early in an attempt to spend as much time as he could with the other man.

He checked the time on his phone and saw messages from Steve. _Oops._ Didn't tell him they were leaving. Bucky sent his reply:

Bucky placed the phone away and glanced over at Sam. He slowly, and lightly, traced his fingers over Sam's shoulder. He looked so lovely. He looked so beautiful. Something tightened in Bucky's chest as he ran his fingers down the sleeping man's arm. When Sam stirred, Bucky pulled away, not wanted to rouse him from his much needed slumber, but it was too late. Sam's eyes fluttered open as he turned his head and gave Bucky a sleepy grin. 

"Morning," said Sam, while yawning and stretching. 

"Morning, gorgeous," Bucky replied happily as he leaned up on his elbow so that he could get a better view of the man lying naked beside him.

"What time is it?" asked Sam as he shifted and went to reach for his phone.

"Seven or something. Too early to get outta bed."

Sam winced a little and then flopped back down on the bed.

"Damn, don't think I could get out of bed even if I wanted to," said Sam with a laugh; concern immediately registered on Bucky's face.

"Shit, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tender," he replied, while smiling prettily at Bucky. 

"Know what'll fix it?" said Bucky, as he used his fingertips to trace invisible patterns over Sam's chest.

"What?" asked Sam relishing in the intimacy of waking up next to Bucky.

"Warm shower and messy blowjob."

Sam laughed and it was like music.

"Dude, I don't know if I'd be able to get back up if I got down to blow you."

"Nah, you don't gotta," said Bucky as he cupped Sam's face. "I'll blow you. You just gotta stand there, sweetheart."

Sam smiled and said, "Don't know if I can even stand, 'cause damn, Barnes."

Now Bucky laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's shoulder. 

"How about I blow you here and then help you shower?" he asked as he kissed Sam's neck. "Just wanna make you feel good, pretty boy."

Sam smiled sweetly and said, "Alright. Thank you."

In no time, Bucky was drawing the covers back and wrapping his lips around Sam once more.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky spend the morning together and have an earnest conversation.

By the time Sam and Bucky had finished fooling around, showering, fooling around in the shower, and then getting ready for the day, it was mid morning. Bucky had no plans to leave Sam, and Sam was in no hurry to have him leave. 

“Hey, did you get a text from Steve, too?” Sam called out as he sat at his kitchen table and smiled down at his phone.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied from the bathroom before making his way into the kitchen with his phone in hand. “Stressin’ his ass out.”

Sam let out a little chuckle and replied to their friend’s message.

"I told him not to bother us today," Bucky added as he sauntered over to Sam and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Want you all to myself."

"Really?" Sam asked, somewhat shyly.

Bucky licked his lips, took hold of Sam's hands, and pulled him to his feet, drawing him into an embrace.

"Yeah," said Bucky, as he buried his face into the crook of Sam's neck. "Really."

The pair stood there in the middle of Sam's kitchen kissing one another slowly. Sam felt like there were a thousand butterflies in his tummy as they drew apart and swayed while holding one another. Sam had not expected this to be their morning after, and he told Bucky as much.

"I didn't - I. This here," Sam said, stumbling over his words. "This is nice. I wasn't expecting this."

Bucky raised his eyebrows a moment and asked tentatively, as if he were afraid of Sam's answer, "What'd you expect?" 

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you'd spend the whole night," Sam admitted. "Mainly because it's our first time meeting and stuff. Definitely didn't think you'd still be here at breakfast time."

"But you're okay with me still bein' here, 'cause if you're not, I can leave."

"No, no. I want you here," Sam said quickly. "I'm surprised, but it's a nice surprise. I one hundred percent want you here, Bucky. I promise."

Bucky bit his bottom lip before grinning at Sam, leaning in for a quick kiss, and asking, "You hungry?"

"Sure."

"What's in your cupboards? I'll cook us somethin'."

Now Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You cook?"

"Yeah, course."

"Okay, well, there's stuff there to make pancakes," said Sam as Bucky relinquished his hold on the other man and walked to the pantry door. 

Bucky opened the door and then ran his hand over his facial hair. Sam took up a seat once more and watched him.

"Pancakes, eh?"

"Yeah, you don't like 'em?" asked Sam, as he tilted his head to the side and took in Bucky's appearance; he looked good dressed in Sam's sweats. Sam's heart did something that felt like a little flutter. 

"I do, and don't laugh at me, but I've never really made 'em from scratch," Bucky admitted, throwing Sam an adorable look that caused his heartbeat to quicken. "Mainly Bisquick and shit."

"Oh, well, I'll make them," said Sam as he stood up. 

"Nah, man, I got it," Bucky replied, pulling out his phone. "I'll just watch a YouTube clip or something. You've got all o' the measuring cups and stuff?"

"Yep."

"Sweet, I'll just follow the instructions, do all the correct measurements and mix the ingredients," said Bucky as he typed something and then stared at his screen. "Can't be that hard; it's just math."

Sam smiled at him and said, "You finding a recipe now?"

Bucky looked up at Sam, smiled, and said, "Nah, just need to tweet somethin' first."

Sam heard a notification come through on his phone, opened the app, and let out the sweetest little chortle Bucky had ever heard.

* * *

Sam was impressed. He was impressed with everything about Bucky: The sex; the sweetness; the pancakes. He had to let everyone know. He didn't care if his friends knew he was spending time with the other man. They could grill him about it later. Right now, Sam was enjoying his company way too much.

Of course Bucky had to be flirty in the comments. He half-expected him to. He wasn't, however, expecting Erik's response: 

* * *

Who the fuck? What the fuck? Sam's friend was getting on Bucky's nerves, but he wasn't going to be childish and call him out in the comments section of Sam's sweet post. He also wasn't going to let it slide.

_Asshole!_ Thought Bucky, wondering if Sam, who was in the bathroom, was seeing the replies right at that moment.

Sam's friend was obviously a dick. Bucky's better judgement told him to block him and keep it moving. The fuckboy in him said go to the DMs:

* * *

As if Bucky didn't have enough to deal with on account of Sam's douchebag friend, another notification came through. This time it was from someone Bucky knew:

After letting out a loud, exhausted sigh, Bucky replied:

Before he could actually block Clint, Sam came back into the room and leaned against the doorjamb.

"So," Sam started. "Erik's bein' an asshole, I see."

Bucky just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bucky replied while running his hand over the back of his neck. "But what's his deal?"

"I don't know," said Sam as he pushed off the door and moved to sit next to Bucky on the sofa. 

"Does he usually care about who you eat pancakes with?"

"No. Because I don't tell him."

"Is he your ex or somethin'?"

"No. I mean, not really," said Sam. "More like friends with benefits."

"Still?" asked Bucky, as he dipped his head and stared at his hands.

"No. No, you're the only person I've been with in a minute," said Sam as he studied Bucky's profile. "I haven't been talkin' to any other guys since I've been talkin' to you."

Bucky lifted his gaze and turned his head to look at Sam.

"What about you?" asked Sam. "Who's the guy rolling his eyes on your tweet?"

"He's nobody," Bucky explained. "Some guy I used to fuck around with. But I haven't been with or talked to him, or anyone else since I started talkin' to you."

Sam nodded his head and then said, "Okay. So, I mean, I don't wanna sound pushy or needy or anything like that, but am I wrong or do we have somethin' good here? Like, this thing between us, it's the start of something good, right?"

Bucky took hold of Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze, before saying, "Yeah, I feel like it is. I want it to be the start of somethin'. I haven't wanted anything with anyone until I met you."

"You met me yesterday," Sam teased, nudging Bucky with his shoulder playfully. 

"You know what I mean," Bucky replied while nudging Sam back. "At first, when I saw your picture with Stevie, I was like, wow. I wanna fuck that guy."

"Charming," Sam teased.

"Yeah, no. I wasn't charming. I was an asshole. That guy Clint, I led him on. Never really wanted more than a quick screw. Call him up at all hours of the night. Get off and then leave. Ghost him until I wanted someone to blow me. Only wanted to fuck. Never wanted a relationship. Shit like that."

"Wow. Okay, so exactly how Erik treated me, then?" asked Sam as he withdrew his hand from Bucky's and folded his arms in a self-soothing manner.

"I'm sorry he treated you like shit."

"Is that what you were gonna do to me?" asked Sam, catching Bucky a little off guard. "When you saw my picture with Steve? You wanted to fuck me and quit me? Or get some ass and then string me along if the ass was good?"

"No, never," said Bucky in earnest. "I mean, it's obvious that you're beyond hot and I'm _so_ attracted to you sexually, but I wasn't gonna treat you like that."

"Why? What makes me any better or worse than the other guys you treated like shit?"

Bucky sighed and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He didn't want to push Sam away, not now that he had spent time with him; not when he could feel himself falling for him.

"It's not that," Bucky tried to explain as best he could. "It's not about them being better or worse or anything like that. It's about me. I'm better than I was. I'm not interested in treating other men like shit anymore. I'm not interested in other men, period. I'm only interested in you, Sam. That's the truth. The reason I didn't try to have relationships with the other guys I was messin' around with was because I didn't want to. I didn't want that with them; I didn't want them. I want that with you; I want you."

Silence passed between them before Bucky spoke once more.

"What do you want?" he asked of Sam.

"I want something real," said Sam sincerely. "I want to be treated right. I wanna be someone's first and only choice. I don't want something where the other person only thinks I'm good for sex and that's all. I someone who wants me back - all the time, every time."

"I want you, Sam. I want you so fuckin' much. All of you, all the time," said Bucky as he reached for Sam's hand again; he entwined their fingers. "This thing between us, I want more. I want to see where it goes. I wanna treat you like you deserve to be treated. You're my only choice. So, if you wanna see where this goes; if you wanna give me a chance to show you that I'm serious about you, then I'm all in with you. I like you, Sam. So much. I just want a chance with you. A _real_ chance with you. Is that something you want, too?"

Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he glanced down at the intertwined fingers; Bucky's thumb rubbed against Sam's gently. He lifted his gaze to stare into Bucky's eyes. He could see the sincerity behind them. He knew Bucky was being earnest with him. He knew Bucky was telling the truth. 

"Yeah," said Sam shakily and scarcely above a whisper. "I want that, too. I want to give you a chance. I want to give us a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow, sporadic updates. I'm not doing very well at all, but the side of me that wants to live is pushing forward. Hope you liked this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky have had their weekend together, but have to get back to work and their busy lives. They are giving their budding relationship a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the encouraging feedback on the previous chappie. It was one of my favourite things to write, so I'm glad you all liked it, too.

Bucky woke up on Monday morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. Sam was exactly what Bucky was hoping he would be. He was sweet, vulnerable, and a little cheeky. He was also insanely sexy. Bucky wanted more.

Sam was on his mind all morning. It was as if so much had changed since he had met Sam. Things felt good; things felt different. He logged into his Facebook app and posted a vague status update so that his family and friends could see:

If his Ma or sister asked about it, he'd tell them he met the man of his dreams. 

* * *

Sam missed his morning run on the Monday following his weekend with Bucky. He was still a little tender from their lovemaking, even though Bucky was gentle and sweet with him. It had been a long time since a guy was gentle and sweet with him; Bucky was everything he could have hoped for. Sam was on cloud nine. He was certain he had barely stopped smiling the whole morning. He decided to reach out to Misty to check-in with her.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. 

He actually got a little emotional after typing that out. Felt a knot in is throat and his eyes turn watery. Sam had honestly forgotten what it felt like to have another man take care of him; to have someone put his emotional and physical needs first; someone who wanted to make him feel good for a change. He felt overwhelmed that he was at the start of having that with Bucky. Maybe he could have it all the time with Bucky? When he read Misty's reply, he let a couple of tears roll down his handsome face:

* * *

Bucky chewed on his thumbnail as he waited for Sam to answer his phone. He hoped he was able to catch him before work, even just to say hi. 

"Hey?" said Sam; Bucky could tell he was smiling. 

"Hey, Sam. Is this an okay time?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Sam replied. "I got like, fifteen minutes before I go into a meeting, but I can talk for a minute. What's up?"

"I won't be too long," said Bucky, clearing his throat, and suddenly Sam felt a sense of dread as his stomach dropped. 

Was this it? The 'I had a good time but I don't think it's gonna work out' talk? Was it the 'I thought about what I said and I changed my mind' talk?

Sam almost felt sick as he waited for Bucky to continue speaking. 

"I just wanted to tell you, again, that I had such an amazing time with you," said Bucky happily. "And I wanted to check on you to make sure you're okay. I wanted to see if you're still good with what we talked about. Y'know, about giving us a shot."

There was silence on the line as Bucky waited for Sam's reply. After a beat too long, Bucky said, "Sammy?"

"Sorry," said Sam, getting out of his own head. "Firstly, thank you. Thank you for callin' me to check on me. That's so nice, Buck. I appreciate it. No one's ever done that for me before. Secondly, yes. I'm still good with giving us a shot."

Sam heard the relieved sigh that escaped Bucky's lips. 

"Fuck. You scared me there for a sec," said Bucky as he smiled to himself. 

"You scared me!" said Sam, wearing a smile of his own. "I thought you changed your mind."

"Never," said Bucky with such sincerity it made Sam's heart flutter. "I'm sure about you, Sam. I'm sure about us."

Sam's smile grew larger as he replied, "Thank you."

"You don't gotta thank me, baby," said Bucky, feeling light and airy. "Can we get together for lunch today?"

Sam groaned and then said, "I wish. I'm in meetings all morning. And then there's some clients I have to meet over my lunch break."

"That sucks," said Bucky, feeling disappointment wash over him.

"I don't even know when I'll have a minute to myself."

"Can we get lunch some time soon?" asked Bucky, hopeful. "Like a proper date?"

"Yeah, of course," said Sam with a smile. "I'll know later today what my week's lookin' like, but we can one hundred percent do a lunch date."

"Awesome."

"You have any preference of where to eat?" asked Sam, feeling excited about their first actual date. 

"Somewhere that's easy for you."

"Okay, well there's this burger place. They do really amazing food. And Lord, the shakes are to die for. I'll send you the details. But if you get the chance to go there before I figure out our date, do it. The thick shakes alone are worth it."

"Anywhere with you will be perfect," Bucky flirted. "But this sounds good."

"Yeah," said Sam, suddenly feeling shy.

"I won't keep you any longer," said Bucky, as he ran his hand over his hair. "Just want you to know I'm thinkin' about you and I can't wait to see you again."

Sam's face flushed warm as he replied, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

It was mid morning and Bucky was doing some much needed filing at work. He felt his phone vibrate and fished it from his pocket immediately, hoping it was Sam with a confirmation on their date. It wasn't, but he was still happy to get a message from his best friend.

Bucky smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

* * *

It took Bucky a little while to get to the trendy little eatery from where he worked. He knew Sam's office building was nearby. He wondered if Sam was thinking of him. He had asked Sam if it was cool to go and eat there with Steve, considering it was going to be the place for their first date, and Sam had said it was fine; he had also asked Bucky to take a picture of the shake he ordered and post it, for the aesthetics; he was joking, of course, but Bucky still made the post and tagged Sam. He was so fucking smitten. 

To his surprise, Bucky received a notification that Sam had sent him a DM. He opened the message right away.

He didn't care that he was probably being too sappy and too horny. Bucky really did need to get close to Sam again.

* * *

Arranging a time to go on a date with Bucky was proving harder than Sam had thought. He asked his assistant to go through his calendar and do some rearranging so that he had two hours free on Wednesday. It meant he was going to work a little harder that week, and probably over the weekend, but it was worth it to go on an official date with Bucky.

When the day arrived both men were beyond excited. 

They had been speaking to one another on the phone at nighttime in the lead-up to seeing one another again. When the day finally arrived, both felt giddy.

Bucky felt his phone go off again in his pocket. He smiled when he saw the message notification:

He quickly began a conversation with Sam:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sam and Bucky go on an actual official date.


	12. Chapter 12

It was surprisingly _less_ busy than Bucky thought it would be during lunchtime on a Wednesday. He spotted Sam, sitting at a table scrolling through his phone, as soon as he stepped inside of the eatery. Bucky smiled to himself at the sight of Sam smiling at something on his screen. Sam's eyes lit up when he saw Bucky approaching. He stood and the pair shared an embrace. Bucky placed a kiss to Sam's cheek before they sat down. 

"You look great," said Bucky, letting his eyes drink in Sam's appearance. 

"Thank you," Sam replied coyly, as if the pair hadn't seen one another naked earlier in the week. "So do you.”

“Sorry I’m late.”

“No it’s fine,” said Sam in earnest. “I work closer. You had to travel farther.”

“I’m glad we’re doin’ this,” said Bucky, as he reached over the table and took hold of Sam’s hand.

Sam smiled sweetly and said, “So am I. Wish we could've done this a little earlier.”

“Me, too,” Bucky replied. “But we’re here now. How long do you have? I know your schedule was tight."

"Two hours. What about you?”

“I’ve got time to spare, especially for you,” Bucky flirted, causing Sam’s lips to turn up at the corners.

.....

“Lord, this looks good,” said Sam as their food was brought to them.

“Smells even better,” Bucky replied as he went to pick at one of the potato wedges.

“Hold up,” said Sam, swatting his hand away playfully. “Gotta take a pic for the Gram.”

Bucky raised both hands and let out a laugh as Sam snapped the picture and posted it.

“Alright, dig in,” said Sam, as he placed his phone down and picked up one of the wedges, holding it out for Bucky.

He expected Bucky to take it from his hand with his own, instead he leaned forward and opened his mouth, indicating he wanted Sam to feed it to him. Sam bit his own lip and then fed Bucky the wedge. Bucky knowingly let his lips touch Sam’s fingers while maintaining eye contact.

Sam shook his head.

“What?” asked Bucky, licking his lips.

“How am I gonna get through lunch if you insist on doin’ horny shit like that, uh?” asked Sam, teasingly.

Bucky laughed and said, “Stop makin’ me wanna do horny shit during lunchtime.”

“Mmm, don’t think I will,” Sam replied, sipping from his drink, making sure to leave some of the milky froth on his lips so he could clean them with the tip of his tongue.

Bucky couldn’t stop staring. He said nothing as Sam took the stirrer from his drink and licked it clean, all while keeping his eyes fixed on Bucky's. Bucky picked up his phone and then Sam’s vibrated a second later. Sam read the message, smiled, and then replied. 

Sam dipped his finger into the sour cream and licked that clean, too. Bucky looked like he was famished, even though there was food sitting right in front of him. He replied to Sam. Sam read what Bucky had sent and then grinned as he typed his reply.

Sam placed the phone down and then said, with a playful tone, "You know, it's rude to text during a date, right?"

Bucky smiled and said, “Sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you later this week?”

“How 'bout later tonight?” asked Sam hopefully.

"Even better."

"Great," said Sam with a smile. "Your place?"

"Yep."

"Hmm and what'd you have in mind?"

“You’ll see," replied Bucky with a devilish grin. "Now let's make the most of this lunch date."

* * *

After they each went their separate ways, Bucky had to make a Facebook post for all of his friends and family to see:

He was so smitten with Sam he felt like he was about to float away.

* * *

The feeling of having Sam's fingers threaded through his hair felt too good to Bucky as he bobbed his head up and down. Bucky knelt on his bed, between Sam's thighs, and worked his mouth over Sam's dripping cock. When they first hooked up, Bucky didn't think he'd be doing much of the sucking off, but Sam's dick was too pretty; it was too delicious. Bucky craved it; wanted it in his mouth. Wanted to tease Sam. Wanted to take him apart using just his lips and tongue. He wanted to worship Sam and his gorgeous cock. 

Sam never pushed Bucky's head down or fucked into his mouth. He just laid back and let Bucky take care of him. And Bucky sure did take care of him. He swallowed Sam's length down his throat, causing the other man to let out a strangled whimper while tightening his grip on his tresses.

"Fuck," Sam breathed. "Fuck, I'm gonna - I'm gonna."

Bucky relaxed his gullet and continued breathing through his nose as Sam shot his load down Bucky's throat. He draped his arm over Sam's abdomen and held Sam in place as he came hard. After a moment, Bucky pulled off of Sam, and sucked at his sensitive tip, catching every last drop of come and swallowing it. Sam lay panting as Bucky pressed a quick kiss to his spent dick, and then to his bellybutton, before rolling onto his back and resting his head against Sam's thigh. Sam opened his eyes to see Bucky slip his own erection out of the slit in his boxer shorts and start strumming. He was already hard and aching just from sucking Sam off. 

"Buck, I can do that," Sam managed, still breathless, as he watched Bucky stroking himself. 

"You got me so hard, baby," Bucky replied, still strumming his length.

"So let me get you off, too."

"Get your phone," said Bucky, still working his hand over his hardness. 

"What for?"

"Record us," said Bucky, his voice coming out strained and laden with desire. "Record us both rubbin' my dick."

* * *

"I'm glad you came over," Bucky whispered in the dimly lit bedroom as he held Sam close. "I know you don't have a lot of time this week, so I appreciate you makin' time."

Sam smiled and squeezed Bucky a little tighter. 

"I'm glad I came over, too," Sam replied. "I don't think I could get through the rest of the week if I didn't get to kiss on you and be with you."

Sam felt safe admitting that to Bucky. It caused something to stir inside Bucky's chest.

"Me too," Bucky offered, before kissing Sam's brow. "I'm addicted to you, I swear."

Sam let out a little laugh and then lifted his head. He brought their lips together in a slow, languid kiss, before stroking Bucky's face and pulling away.

"Yeah," Sam whispered, staring into Bucky's eyes. "I know how you feel 'cause I feel the same."

* * *

Only a couple of days had passed, and though Sam was busy, he found time during his work hours to text Bucky.

Bucky felt excitement wash over him every time he saw a message from Sam. God, he was missing him _too_ much. It was almost scary how much. It was overwhelming, but it felt right.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about Bucky any time he had a spare moment. It was intense, but it felt so good.

What they had going was the best thing either of them had felt in a long time. It wasn't just the sex, even though that part of their relationship was great. It was the feeling of utter happiness that encompassed both of them. Sam knew he was falling hard; Bucky didn't have the words to describe just how hard he was falling. Amidst the joy and pleasure, Sam was a little afraid because he knew how much it would hurt if things didn't work out between them. In addition to the joviality and satisfaction he felt, Bucky was a little scared because he had never been so enamored with anyone before. Yet, both of them pushed their fears aside because their attraction, the pull toward one another, and the complete delight they shared when they were together was stronger than the hints of fear. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> These social media posts are kind of tricky and time consuming to do, so if you read and liked it, you gotta let me know. Cheers x


End file.
